Momenty karmy
[[Plik:Moment_Karmy_(inFamous).PNG|thumb|Symbol momentu karmy w inFamous.]]Momenty karmy – stawiane przed Cole'em MacGrath'em i Delsinem Rowe problematyczne sytuacje, które można było rozwiązać poprzez bezinteresowny i honorowy czyn, lub bezwstydne i niemoralne działanie. W zależności od podjętego czynu, poziom karmy określonego protagonisty zostaje odpowiednio podwyższony lub obniżony. inFamous Przed prawie każdym momentem karmy w inFamous, akcja gry zostawała wstrzymana, a cały obraz zostawał pokryty filtrem sepii. W prawym górnym rogu ekranu pojawiał się biały znak zapytania na tle czarnego koła, zespolonego z niebieskim piorunem u góry, a czerwoną błyskawicą u dołu. Cole wówczas rozmyślał nad danym problemem, a także posiadanymi możliwościami jego rozwiązania. MacGrath był także w stanie przewidzieć konsekwencje swoich ewentualnych decyzji. Wraz z końcem przemyśleń mężczyzny, Cole zwykle musiał (choć w niektórych wypadkach nie) podjąć określone działanie. Wątek główny Poniżej znajduje się spis wszystkich momentów karmy pojawiających się w misjach wątku głównego inFamous. Fabuła składa się z dziesięciu unikalnych momentów karmy. Żywność 250px|thumb|Cole stoi przed żywnością. Moment karmy występujący w misji Pierwszy rzut oka. Po zlikwidowaniu wszystkich Żniwiarzy z obszaru Archer Square, Cole musi zadecydować, co zrobić z dostarczoną przez rząd żywnością. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole pozwala cywilom na otworzenie skrzynek z jedzeniem, zostawiając sobie, Zeke'owi i Trish jedynie doraźną porcję. W rezultacie MacGrath zostaje pochwalony przez swoją dziewczynę. *'Zły uczynek': Cole otwiera ogień, odstraszając przy tym pobliskich cywilów. W wyniku tegoż czynu, MacGrath zostaje zbesztany przez Trish. Zamieszki 250px|thumb|Cole stoi przed tłumem. Moment karmy występujący w misji Ucieczka. Po dotarciu do mostu Stampton, Cole spostrzega grupę strajkujących cywili, chcących wydostać się poza teren kwarantanny. Uniemożliwia im to jednak tutejsza policja ochraniająca bramę. Ze względu na swoje priorytety, MacGrath musi jednak spróbować opuścić miasto i rozprawić się z tutejszymi funkcjonariuszami. *'Dobry uczynek': Nie chcąc narażać pozostałych na niebezpieczeństwo, Cole wychodzi naprzód i z pomocą Zeke'a walczy ze strażnikami. *'Zły uczynek': Cole otwiera ogień w policjantów z tutejszego tłumu, co doprowadza do zamieszek. W rezultacie kilku cywili zostaje pobitych, jednak ostatecznie udaje się strajkującym pokonać strażników. Otwieranie drzwi 250px|thumb|Cole stoi przed Brandonem. Moment karmy występujący w misji Krwawy szlak. Cole'owi udaje się odnaleźć zaginiony kontakt Moyi, elektryka Brandona Carey'a. Mężczyzna staje jednak na jego drodze do aktywowania podstacji, chcąc w ten sposób uchronić swoją żonę przed śmiercią. Nie zdawał on jednak sobie sprawy, iż Żniwiarze już zdążyli zabić Lynnae. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole wyjawia Brandonowi przykrą prawdę o losie jej żony. Elektryk wierzy mu na słowo i otwiera drzwi do podstacji, prosząc go tym samym o wymordowanie jej oprawców. *'Zły uczynek': Cole z zimną krwią zabija Brandona, doprowadzając do automatycznego otworzenia się drzwi. Zawór 250px|thumb|Cole stoi przy zaworze. Moment karmy występujący w misji Gry umysłowe. Mając na uwadze poprzednie efekty przekręcania zaworów, na które składały się bolesne wizje oraz ograniczenie zdolności magazynowania prądu, Cole zastanawia się nad zmuszeniem pobliskiego cywila do wyręczenia go z tego bolesnego obowiązku. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole postanawia poświęcić swe zdrowie i odkręcić zawór, w wyniku czego doświadcza kolejnej wizji, a kilka jego rdzeni baterii zostaje zablokowanych. *'Zły uczynek': Cole z rani tutejszego cywila i zmusza go do przekręcenia zaworu za niego. W rezultacie obywatel zostaje trafiony szlamem i pada ranny na ziemię. Beczki ze smołą 250px|thumb|Cole stoi przed beczką ze smołą. Momenty karmy występujące w misji Ujawnienie Nemezis, a później w czterech misjach pobocznych z cyklu Ciemna woda. Cole otrzymuje zadanie odłączenia beczek wprowadzających szkodliwą smołę Żniwiarzy do tutejszych wież wodnych. Biorąc pod uwagę negatywny wpływ substancji na jego moce, MacGrath może zaprzestać usuwania ich przy pomocy niszczycielskiej fali uderzeniowej i skorzystać z możliwości ich przeładowania. Doprowadzi to jednak do zatrucia wszysktich cywili korzystających z danego ujęcia. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole wysadza beczkę przy użyciu fali uderzeniowej, w wyniku czego zostaje on potraktowany jej szkodliwym szlamem. Dzięki temu jednak smoła natychmiastowo przestaje być wtaczana do zbiornika. W rezultacie Moya stara się okazać MacGrath'owi swe współczucie. *'Zły uczynek': Cole przeładowuje pompę, dzięki czemu nie zostaje on potraktowany jej szlamem. Prowadzi to jednak do wtoczenia jej całej zawartości do zbiornika, pociągając za sobą kolejne zachorowania. W rezultacie MacGrath zostaje zbesztany zarówno przez Moyę, jak i przez Trish. Ekspozycja 250px|thumb|Cole stoi przed plakatami. Moment karmy występujący w misji Prośba Zeke'a. Cole zostaje zatrzymany przez tutejszego plakaciarza, który prosi o wybór jednego z dwóch plakatów go przedstawiających. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole wybiera niebieski plakat, na którym jest przedstawiony jako bohater mieszkańców Empire City. *'Zły uczynek': Cole wybiera czerwony plakat, na którym jest przedstawiony jako brutalny tyran i dominator. Lincz 250px|thumb|Cole obserwuje zawieszonego cywila. Moment karmy występujący w misji Areszt i opcjonalnie w misji Koniec drogi. Podczas realizowania swych zadań, MacGrath staje się świadkiem linczu, którego ofiarą jest oskarżony o kradzież żywności cywil. Mężczyzna bezradnie zwisa z liny uwieszonej na latarni. Cole może doświadczyć tego widoku również podczas swobodnego zwiedzania Empire City. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole zestrzeliwuje obywatela, tym samym ratując go. *'Zły uczynek': Cole ignoruje mieszkańca i pozwala mu zgnić. Poświęcenie 250px|thumb|Cole stoi przed golemem ze zbiornikiem. Moment karmy występujący w misji Ujawnienie tajemnic. Cole zostaje zaatakowany przez potężnego Golema, który przygotowuje się do rzutu zbiornikiem śmigłowca. Eksplozja bez względu na wszystko i tak zdoła zranić MacGrath'a, wobec czego wszelkie uniki przed zbiornikiem spełzną na niczym. Mężczyzna ma jednak czas na jego zestrzelenie, co doprowadziłoby do urwania ręki potwora. Niestety, w pobliżu niego znajdują się także ranni cywile. *'Dobry uczynek': Nie chcąc narazić rannych na dodatkowe niebezpieczeństwo, Cole przyjmuje na siebie rzut zbiornikiem. *'Zły uczynek': Cole ignoruje poturbowanych cywili i strzela w zbiornik z paliwem, urywając rękę golema. Intencje 250px|thumb|Zwisająca z dachu Trish. Moment karmy występujący w misji Cena. Jest to jedyny unikalny moment karmy w grze, który nie zostaje poprzedzony przemyśleniami MacGrath'a. Kesslerowi udaje się porwać Trish i zawiesić ją na jednym z dachów dzielnicy historycznej. Choć Cole może ją uratować, z pobliskiego dachu zwisa sześciu lekarzy, mogących ocalić w przyszłości tysiące istnień. MacGrath ma czas na dotarcie tylko do jednej budowli. *'Dobry uczynek': Wybierając mniejsze zło, Cole postanawia uratować lekarzy, po czym staje się świadkiem śmiertelnego upadku swojej ukochanej. *'Zły uczynek': Nie dostrzegając szerszej perspektywy, MacGrath rusza w kierunku Trish. Na miejscu okazuje się jednak, iż jego ukochana tak naprawdę znajdowała się wśród lekarzy, którzy niedługo później spadli na ziemię. Alternatywnie, Cole może nie podjąć się ocalenia kogokolwiek, lub nawet zestrzelić dowolną ofiarę, doprowadzając przy tym do przedwczesnego wybuchu obu bomb. Kula Promieni 250px|thumb|Cole obserwuje Kulę Promieni. Moment karmy występujący w misji Koniec drogi. Z pomocą Johna White'a, Cole'owi w końcu udaje się odnaleźć Kulę Promieni. Choć wstępnym założeniem było zniszczenie tego urządzenia, MacGrath zastanawia się nad jego ponowną aktywacją, która może podwoić jego siłę kosztem tysięcy istnień. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole postanawia raz na zawsze zniszczyć Kulę Promieni. *'Zły uczynek': Cole postanawia ponownie aktywować urządzenie, w wyniku czego tysiące ludzi zostaje zabitych na skutek działania pola promieni, wchłaniającego energię neuro-elektryczną z pobliskich osób. MacGrath otrzymuje w wyniku tego czynu czarnoczerwone pioruny, silniejsze ataki, dodatkowe cztery rdzenie baterii i tysiąc pięćset (1500) PD. Jego karma natomiast zostaje permanentnie zablokowana na poziomie niesławnego. Misje poboczne Poniżej znajduje się spis wszystkich momentów karmy pojawiających się w neutralnych misjach dodatkowych w inFamous. W poniższej liście nie uwzględniono jednak czterech podobnych momentów karmy, występujących w misjach z cyklu Ciemna woda, ze względu na konstrukcję identyczną do tych w misji fabularnej Ujawnienie Nemezis. Ranni policjanci 250px|thumb|Cole spogląda na funkcjonariusza przy odłamkach. Moment karmy występujący w misji Zabawa w doktora. Jeden z policjantów w dzielnicy Neonów prosi Cole'a o uleczenie swych kolegów, oferując mu przy okazji nagrodę w postaci pięciu odłamków z wybuchu. MacGrath może jednak zignorować funkcjonariuszy i samodzielnie przywłaszczyć sobie zawartość szafki. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole postanawia zreanimować rannych stróżów prawa. Wkrótce policjant przy szafce zostaje zaatakowany przez Żniwiarzy, których MacGrath pomyślnie pokonuje. Ostatecznie otrzymuje on dostęp do obiecanych odłamków. *'Zły uczynek': MacGrath wyjmuje odłamki, co spotyka się z dezaprobatą tutejszych gliniarzy. Pozbawiony opcji Cole, musi ich wszystkich zneutralizować. Bomba 250px|thumb|Bomba na posterunku policji. Moment karmy występujący w misji Niebezpieczne wybory. Jeden ze stróżów prawa w dzielnicy Neonów zaprowadza Cole'a do bomby Żniwiarzy przytwierzdonej do posterunku policji, prosząc goi o jej rozbrojenie. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole wysysa energię bomby, ratując przy tym posterunek. *'Zły uczynek': MacGrath ignoruje lub strzela w ładunek, w wyniku czego bomba wybucha. Szturm na posterunek 250px|thumb|Żniwiarze ostrzeliwują posterunek policji. Moment karmy występujący w misji Widz. Jedna z obywatelek dzielnicy Neonów informuje Cole'a o tutejszej batalii między Żniwiarzami, a funkcjonariuszami policji. Musząc pozbyć się członków tegoż gangu, MacGrath może zainterweniować natychmiast, lub poczekać, aż policja zdoła osłabić kryminalistów. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole od razu wkracza do walki i ratuje posterunek przed zniszczeniem. *'Zły uczynek': MacGrath czeka na rozwój sytuacji, w wyniku czego Żniwiarzom w końcu udaje się zburzyć posterunek miejscowych stróżów prawa. Ratunek thumb|250px|Porywany cywil. Moment karmy występujący w misji Wybór. Jedna z obywatelek Labiryntu prosi Cole'a o ocalenie jej brata przed Ludźmi Ziemi. Okazuje się jednak, iż gangsterzy nie zdążyli jeszcze opróżnić jego szafki z odłamków z wybuchu. W związku z tym, MacGrath może udać sie w kierunku mężczyzny i spróbować go ocalić, lub opróżnić jego szafkę z cennych odłamków. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole postanawia ocalić brata mieszkanki. *'Zły uczynek': Cole decyduje się wykraść odłamki, w wyniku czego porwany mężczyzna zostaje zabity przez Ludzi Ziemi. Propozycja 250px|thumb|Cole rozważa nad propozycją obywatela. Moment karmy występujący w misji Ukryte zamiary. Jeden z obywateli Labiryntu prosi Cole'a o eskortę do swojej szafki z cennymi rzeczami. Po dotarciu na miejsce, w geście wdzięczności mężczyzna oferuje MacGrath'owi jeden odłamek z wybuchu, pomimo iż ma on ich więcej. *'Dobry uczynek': Kierując się bezinteresownością, Cole przyjmuje ofertę mieszkańca i zdobywa jeden odłamek z wybuchu. *'Zły uczynek': Łapczywość Cole'a bierze górę, wobec czego neutralizuje on cywila i okrada go ze wszystkich pięciu odłamków. Prawowity właściciel 250px|thumb|Cole stoi przed rannym posiadaczem odłamków. Moment karmy występujący w misji Własność prywatna. Jedna z obywatelek dzielnicy historycznej informuje Cole'a o rannym mężczyźnie znajdującym się niedaleko. Na miejscu MacGrath odnajduje poobijanego cywila przed swoją szafką z odłamkami z wybuchu. Cole może spróbować wyleczyć ich prawowitego właściciela, lub okraść go z jego własności. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole uzdrawia rannego cywila. Ten w akcie wdzięczności za ocalenie życia, postanawia rozbroić szafkę i powierzyć MacGrath'owi wszystkie odłamki. *'Zły uczynek': MacGrath ignoruje mężczyznę i próbuje wykraść odłamki. Okazuje się jednak, iż szafka jest zaminowana, w wyniku czego zarówno on, jak i odłamki stają się ofiarami wybuchu. inFamous 2 Momenty karmy w inFamous 2 są tym razem pozbawione wstępnych przemysleń Cole'a, zatrzymujących akcję gry. W większości przypadków, protagonista jest zmuszony do wyboru między dwoma różnymi planami, z czego jeden z nich jest zwykle bardziej rozsądny i mniej szkodliwy dla innych, podczas kiedy drugi na ogół prowadzi do znacznych zniszczeń oraz większych stratach w ludziach. Gra składa się także z kilku nagłych i niespodziewanych decyzji, wymagających od Cole'a podjęcia określonego działania. Wątek główny Poniżej znajduje się spis wszystkich momentów karmy pojawiających się w misjach wątku głównego inFamous 2. Fabuła składa się z sześciu unikalnych momentów karmy. Generator na bagnach thumb|250px|Generator na bagnach. Moment karmy występujący w misji Przeprawa do New Marais. W trakcie przebijania się do New Marais, MacGrath dociera do podniesionego mostu, prowadzącego do tutejszej wioski. Ze względu na śmiercionośność wody, Cole musi obniżyć most poprzez zasilenie generatora. Spostrzegwszy znajdujących się w osadzie milicjantów, mężczyzna zastanawia się również nad przeładowaniem transformatora, co doprowadziłoby do jej wysadzenia. Szybko okazuje się jednak, iż poza umundorowanymi nieprzyjaciółmi znajdują się tam niewinni ludzie, którzy także staliby się ofiarami wybuchu. *'Dobry uczynek': Kontrolując swe wyładowania, Cole jedynie zasila transformator i przedostaje się do wioski. W wyniku tego czynu, MacGrath zostaje później pochwalony przez Kuo, twierdząc, iż postąpił on jak zawodowiec. *'Zły uczynek': Nie zważając na straty w ludziach, Cole przeładowuje generator, doprowadzając do wysadzenia całej wioski. W wyniku tego czynu, New Marais zostaje postawione w stan alarmu, a MacGrath zostaje później zbesztany przez Kuo. Akcja ratunkowa thumb|250px|Cole poznaje sposoby ataku na plantację trzciny. Moment karmy występujący w misji Rozdarty. Po ustaleniu lokalizacji porwanej przez milicję Kuo, Nix i Zeke przedstawiają swoje pomysły na przebieg akcji ratunkowej. Okazuje się, iż agentka znajduje się na terenie pilnie strzeżonej plantacji trzciny. Napalmowa przewodniczka proponuje Cole'owi staranowanie jej bram wybuchowym tramwajem, w wyniku czego milicjanci staną się ofiarą potężnej eksplozji, która jednak zabierze również ze sobą życia znajdujących się w niej cywili. W związku z tym, Zeke proponuje MacGrath'owi uwolnienie porwanych przez Bertranda policjantów, z którymi przeprowadzi kontrolowany atak. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole, zgodnie z planem Zeke'a postanawia ocalić pojmanych przez milicję policjantów, z którymi później MacGrath atakuje plantację. Po zakończonej walce, na ulicach New Marais jest więcej stróżów prawa. *'Zły uczynek': MacGrath kierując się pomysłem Nix, postanawia wjechać w plantację rozpędzonym tramwajem, oblepionym ładunkami wybuchowymi. Wysadziszy ją, na teren walki wkracza Nix i pomaga Cole'owi w dalszej batalii. Od tego momentu przez resztę gry pojazd będzie wbity w zdewastowaną posiadłość. Względy Rebeliantów thumb|250px|Cole poznaje sposoby zdobycia zaufania rebeliantów Laroche'a. Moment karmy występujący w misji Przekazywanie mocy. Odkrywszy, iż urządzenie do wymieniania mocy znajduje się na terenie Fort Philippe, Kuo sugeruje skorzystanie z usług rebeliantów Laroche'a, którzy mogliby pomóc im w przeprowadzeniu ataku. Kobieta uważa, iż w akcie wdzięczności za dostarczenie im lekarstw, rebelianci udzielą Cole'owi i reszcie potrzebnej pomocy. Nix natomiast wpada na pomysł przeprowadzenia na nich ataku, podczas którego przebrana za milicjantkę, będzie siała chaos w obszarze Ascension Parish. Po wywołaniu wojny między dwiema frakcjami, przewodniczka da Cole'owi znak do działania, aby mógł "uratować" ostrzeliwanych rebeliantów. *'Dobry uczynek': Zgodnie z pomysłem Kuo, Cole postanawia pomóc kobiecie w dowiezieniu rebeliantom lekarstw do ich bazy. W rezultacie ich kryjówka zostaje odkryta przez milicję, którą udaje się jednak zneutralizować. Wdzięczny za dostarczone medykamenty, a także pozbawiony opcji ze względu na wystawienie ich kryjówki, Laroche postanawia udzielić Cole'owi pomocy w przeprowadzenia szturmu na fort. *'Zły uczynek': Kierując się planem Nix, MacGrath decyduje się na oszukanie rebeliantów. Mężczyzna wyłącza stanowiska łączności, a Nix zaczyna siać chaos z pobliskiej wieżyczki, przyciągając uwagę zarówno milicjantów, jak i rebeliantów. Po pewnym czasie Cole przybywa na ratunek i pozbywa się prawdziwych milicjantów w obszaru batalii. Wdzięczny za interwencję, Laroche postanawia pomóc MacGrath'owi w przeprowadzeniu ataku na Fort Philippe. Wymiana thumb|250px|Cole staje przed wyborem kandydatki do wymiany mocami. Moment karmy występujący w misji Zaatakuj fort. Po przejęciu urządzenia przesyłowego, ekipa wpada na pomysł wymienienia się mocami, co z pewnością zwiększyłoby jej możliwości. Dowiedziawszy się, iż Cole planuje wymienić się mocami z Nix, Kuo wyraża swój przeciw i uważa, że ona jest lepszą kandydatką. MacGrath w związku z tym był zmuszony do wybrania przewodniczki. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole postanawia wymienić moce z Kuo. Warto zaznaczyć, iż jeżeli karma Cole'a utrzymywała się na negatywnym poziomie, wraz z podjęciem tej decyzji ulegnie ona diametralnej zmianie i przeskoczy na poziom Strażnika. Mimo sporej dezaprobaty Nix, Cole podłącza się do maszyny z Kuo, po czym otrzymuje on dostęp do jej kriokinetycznych zdolności, takich jak Stalagmit, a w późniejszej fazie Tarcza mrozu. *'Zły uczynek': Cole postanawia wymienić moce z Nix. Warto zaznaczyć, iż jeżeli karma Cole'a utrzymywała się na pozytywnym poziomie, wraz z podjęciem tej decyzji ulegnie ona diametralnej zmianie i przeskoczy na poziom Zbira. Mimo sporej dezaprobaty Kuo, Cole podłącza się do maszyny z Nix, po czym otrzymuje on dostęp do jej napalmowych zdolności, takich jak Ognisty ptak, a w późniejszej fazie Szpikulce. Rozprawa z Bertrandem thumb|250px|Cole poznaje sposoby rozprawienia się z Bertrandem i jego milicją. Moment karmy występujący w misji Wywiad na zajezdni. Dowiedziawszy się, iż potwory z bagien tak naprawdę są tworzone przez Bertranda, Kuo proponuje Cole'owi znalezienie na to dowodów i udostępnienie ich mieszkańcom New Marais. Nix wpada jednak na pomysł oswojenia tychże istot, tworząc przy tym potężną armię, zdolną do walki z Bertrandem. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole postanawia uwiecznić pojmanych mieszkańców, a także niecne działania Bertranda. Uczyniwszy to, wszystkie zdjęcia trafiają do ogólnodostępnej telewizji, kompromitując tym samym dyktatora w oczach ludności New Marais. W trakcie ratowania tutejszych cywili, na teren zajezdni wkracza Nix ze swymi Spaczonymi podopiecznymi. Mimo dezaprobaty Cole'a, pupile kobiety czynnie biorą udział w walce z milicjantami. *'Zły uczynek': Cole decyduje się stworzyć z Nix armię potworów. Po zlikwidowaniu tutejszych milicjantów i lodowych żołnierzy, kobieta zabiera swych podopiecznych na bagna. Los ludzkości thumb|250px|Najważniejszy dylemat Cole'a. Moment karmy występujący w misji Ostateczna decyzja. W trakcie ostatniego spotkania z zespołem, Cole postanawia w końcu aktywować IPP w celu zlikwidowania Bestii i wyleczenia plagi. Okazuje się jednak, iż potęga tego urządzenia zabierze ze sobą również życia pozostałych przewodników, w tym także Cole'a, Kuo i Nix. Choć gotowa do poświęcenia Nix uważa, iż MacGrath powinien dotrzymać swego słowa i zlikwidować Bestię, obawiająca się śmierci Kuo wstawia się za planem John'a, polegającym na stworzeniu jak największej ilości przewodników, odpornych na zarazę, poprzez poświęcenie żyć ludzi pozbawionych genu. *'Dobry uczynek': Podjęcie tej decyzji wymaga dobrej karmy. Cole postanawia wypełnić swe karmiczne przeznaczenie i oddać swe życie w walce z Bestią. W rezultacie od grupy odwraca się Kuo, która decyduje się dołączyć do Bestii. Ostatecznie jednak MacGrath'owi udaje się poradzić ze wszystkimi przeciwnościami losu i aktywuje IPP. W wyniku tego większość przewodników na świecie ginie bolesną śmiercią, jednak wszechobecna zaraza znika, wybawiając tym samym gatunek ludzki od wyginięcia. Dzięki swemu heroicznemu czynowi, Cole staje się patronem New Marais. *'Zły uczynek': Podjęcie tej decyzji wymaga złej karmy. Cole postanawia wypełnić swe karmiczne przeznaczenie i zdradzić ludzkość, co spotyka się ze sporą dezaprobatą Zeke'a i Nix. Z pomocą Bestii MacGrath przebija się przez kolejne rejony miasta w poszukiwaniu największego dla nich zagrożenia, jakim jest IPP. Cole jest zmuszony do zabicia Nix, a także swego najlepszego przyjaciela, w celu zdobycia tegoż urządzenia. Zniszczywszy je, MacGrath otrzymuje od Johna moc tworzenia przewodników, stając się przy tym Bestią. Misje poboczne Poniżej znajduje się spis wszystkich momentów karmy pojawiających się w neutralnych misjach dodatkowych w inFamous 2. Butny więzień thumb|250px|Cole stoi przed więźniem z milicji. Moment karmy występujący w misji Zaciekły krytyk. Podczas swego pobytu w Ville Cochon, Cole zostaje poproszony przez tutejszego policjanta o pomoc. Okazuje się, iż mężczyzna ma spore kłopoty z więźniem i potrzebne jest mu wsparcie ze strony pozostałych funkcjonariuszy. Wobec powyższego, stróż prawa udaje się w kierunku swego oddziału, zostawiając MacGratha samego z milicjantem. Skuty nieprzyjaciel zaczyna szydzić z przewodnika i przytaczać swe niecne czyny. Po pewnym czasie do Cole'a dzwoni Nix, namawiając go do zlikwidowania więźnia. *'Dobry uczynek': Mimo szyderstw skutego milicjanta, Cole zachowuje zimną krew i nie pozwala ponieść się emocjom. Po pewnym czasie na miejsce przybywają funkcjonariusze, którzy zabierają ze sobą więźnia i dziękują MacGrath'owi za pomoc. *'Zły uczynek': MacGrath ulega presji i zabija milicjanta. Po pewnym czasie na miejsce przybywają policjanci, którzy zszokowani widokiem martwego więźnia, zaczynają atakować Cole'a. Pozbawiony opcji, mężczyzna neutralizuje wszystkich stróżów prawa. Zamachowiec thumb|250px|Bomber z odłamkami z wybuchu. Moment karmy występujący w misji Pojedynek. Podczas swego pobywu w Gas Works, Cole zostaje poinformowany przez Zeke'a o kapitulacji milicjanta odpowiedzialnego za tworzenie bomb z odłamków z wybuchu. W drodze na spotkanie MacGrath zostaje jednak potraktowany jednym z ów ładunków i po spostrzeżeniu jego twórcy, natychmiast pędzi w jego kierunku. Ostatecznie MacGrath odnajduje zamachowca za jednym z magazynów w dzielnicy. Wokół niego znajduje się kilku przechodniów, narażonych na wybuch bomby. *'Dobry uczynek': Cole rozbraja bombę wysysając jej energię, po czym neutralizuje milicjanta w dowolny sposób, ratując w ten sposób zakładników. *'Zły uczynek': MacGrath nie zważając na straty w ludziach, likwiduje milicjanta dowolnym z ataków, doprowadzając do wybuchu bomby. Eksplozja zabiera ze sobą także życia wspomnianych wcześniej cywili. inFamous: Second Son Momenty karmy w inFamous: Second Son, pojawiają się w trakcie przerywników filmowych, gdzie akcja gry zostaje wstrzymana, a na ekranie ukazywane są dwie opcje. Podjęcie określonego działania wykorzystuje odpowiadający mu przycisk (link= lub link=). Podświetlona w ten sposób przez Delsina opcja wyjawiała zwykle jej krótki opis i można było ją zaakceptować przy pomocy link= krzyżyka. Wątek główny Poniżej znajduje się spis wszystkich momentów karmy pojawiających się w misjach wątku głównego inFamous: Second Son. Fabuła składa się z pięciu momentów karmy. Los Akomiszów thumb|250px|Delsin rozważa nad współpracą podczas przesłuchania. Moment karmy występujący w misji Goście. Uwięziwszy zbiegłego Henry'ego Daughtry'ego, szefowa DOZ Brooke Augustine, zaczęła podejrzewać, iż Delsin zataja przed nią istotne informacje na temat tego, co zaszło podczas konfrontacji między nimi. Ponieważ Delsin dalej nie kooperował, kobieta postanowiła go zranić, grożąc przy tym, że dalsze odmawianie współpracy skończy się na brutalnym przesłuchaniu Akomiszów, od Betty zaczynając. *'Poddaj się': Delsin przyznaje się do bycia przewodnikiem i otrzymania mocy od Hanka. Nieuwierzywszy mu, Augustine ponownie rani Rowe'a betonem i przechodzi do przesłuchuchiwania kolejnych Akomiszów. Gdy Delsin odzyskuje świadomość, w rozmowie z ranną Betty, kobieta informuje go o tym, iż ofiarami przesłuchania stali się także pozostali Akomisze. Betty chwali jednak jego wstawienie się za swymi pobratymcami i prosi go o nie obwinianie się za obecny stan rzeczy. *'Poświęć plemię': Delsin jednogłośnie każe Augustine się chrzanić. Nie mając z niego żadnego pożytku, kobieta ponownie rani Rowe'a betonem i przechodzi do przesłuchuchiwania kolejnych członków plemienia. Gdy Delsin odzyskuje świadomość, w rozmowie z ranną Betty, kobieta informuje go o tym, iż ofiarami przesłuchania stali się także pozostali Akomisze. Zaznaczając, iż "Akomisze chroniąc swoich", Betty daje Delsinowi do myślenia. Zmieszany mężczyzna w odpowiedzi prosi ją o przekazanie podziękowań reszcie za poświęcenie i odchodzi. Los Abigail 'Fetch' Walker thumb|250px|Delsin staje przed wyborem losu Fetch. Moment karmy występujący w misji Starcie z Fetch. Po obezwładnieniu morderczyni imieniem Abigail Walker, między braćmi Rowe wywiązuje się dyskusja na temat tego, co zrobić z przewodniczką. Podczas kiedy Reggie chcę ją aresztować za popełnione zbrodnie, Delsin dostrzega w niej cenną sojuszniczkę, mogącą pomóc mu w walce z DOZ. *'Ocal Fetch': Zaznaczywszy, iż ofiarami krucjaty Fetch byli jedynie dilerzy narkotyków, Delsin przekonuje brata do wypuszczenia jej pod swoją opiekę. Dwójka przewodników podejmuje odpowiednie kroki w celu zniszczenia siatki narkotykowej w Seattle, przy czym dodatkowo Delsin uczy Abigail nieśmiercionośnych metod neutralizowania dilerów. *'Zdeprawuj Fetch': Delsin siłą odciąga Reggie'go od Fetch, zaznaczając, że o losie przewodników decyduje tylko on. Mężczyzna przekonuję kobietę do rozprawienia się z aktywistami przeciwko przewodnikom, czyniąc z niej przy okazji bezwzględną zabójczynię. Los Eugene'a Simsa thumb|250px|Delsin staje przed wyborem losu Eugene'a.Moment karmy występujący w misji Niebiańskie Inferno. Podobnie jak poprzednio, braciom Rowe udaje się dotrzeć do kolejnego przewodnika, Eugene'a Simsa, odpowiedzialnego tym razem za porwania innych osób oskarżanych o posiadanie genu. Okazuje się jednak, iż Eugene, zdający sobie sprawę z przyszłości czekającej na przyszłych więźniów DOZ, próbował jedynie ich przed nią ocalić. Mimo, iż Reggie sugeruje aresztowanie Simsa, Delsin planuje wykorzystać jego potencjał do walki z ludźmi Augustine. *'Ocal Eugene'a': Delsin pomaga Eugene'owi nabrać odwagi i współpracuje z nim przy ratowaniu niewinnych cywili. W wyniku tych działań, Sims staje się znacznie odważniejszą osobą, gotową do heroicznych działań. *'Zdeprawuj Eugene'a': Delsin postanawia pomóc Eugene'owi w pokonaniu strachu przed osiłkami i pokazać mu jego prawdziwą siłę, którą wykorzystuje w rozprawianiu się z gangami. W wyniku tych działań, Sims staje się zdecydowanie groźniejszym osobnikiem, przekonanym do potęgi przewodników. Los Henry'ego Daughtry'ego thumb|250px|Delsin staje przed wyborem losu Hanka.Moment karmy występujący w misji Dym i lustra. Podczas współpracy z Hankiem, szybko okazało się, że mężczyzna pracuje tak naprawdę dla Augustine. W wyniku jego zdrady życie traci brat Delsina, Reggie. W związku z powyższym, Rowe ruszył za nim w pościg i odnalazł go w pobliskim porcie. Hank przyznał, iż Augustine porwała jego córkę, którą prawdopodobnie by zabiła, gdyby odmówił kooperacji. Jego słowa szybko zostały potwierdzone, gdy w oddali rozbrzmiał głos dziewczyny wołającej swego ojca. Hank usiłował uciec od rozwścieczonego Delsina, lecz ten dogonił go i zaczął przyduszać swoim łańcuchem. *'Daruj życie Hankowi': Rozumiejąc, iż Hank tak naprawdę chciał ochronić bliską mu osobę, Delsin uwalnia go z uścisku i otwiera drogę ucieczki z córką. *'Zabij Hanka': Nie zważając na jego motywy, Delsin z zimną krwią dusi Hanka i pozbawia go przy tym życia, pozostawiając jego córkę na pastwę losu. Los Brooke Augustine thumb|250px|Delsin staje przed wyborem losu Augustine. Moment karmy występujący przed podjęciem ostatniej misji wątku głównego, polegający na wyborze jednej z dwóch dostępnych wariacji: Zdemaskuj Augustine lub Zabij Augustine. Przed ostatecznym starciem z Augustine, Delsin był zmuszony do wstępnego ustalenia swojego planu. *'Zdemaskuj Augustine': Delsin rusza do wieży DOZ z zamiarem wyjawienia nieuczciwych działań Augustine. Kobieta ostatecznie została pokonana, zakuta w betonowej skorupie i zabrana przez wojsko. Departament upadł, a Rowe stał się zwiastunem nowej ery, epoki koegzystowania przewodników i ludzi. *'Zabij Augustine': Delsin rusza do wieży DOZ z zamiarem zamordowania szefowej DOZ. Po skończonej walce, mężczyzna zakuł ją w betonową skorupę i zrzucił ze szczytu wieży, po czym razem z Eugene'em i Fetch zamierzali przejąć Seattle. en:Karmic Moments Kategoria:Rozgrywka w inFamous Kategoria:Rozgrywka w inFamous 2 Kategoria:Rozgrywka w inFamous: Second Son